Gallagher Gods
by wisegirl1800
Summary: Our favorite female demigods are off to Gallagher Academy and our favorite male demigods are not planning to be left out. Old story so don't judge too harshly. Enjoy! Slightly AU (HOO never happened)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: ****Old story so don't hate on it. Please read and review! Enjoy! Also, sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Gallagher Girls. L**

3 Person POV

Annabeth lay in her San Francisco home, enveloped in her boyfriend and best friend, Percy's arms. She was sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, as she eyed the TV that was playing a documentary about ancient roman architecture. They were it while they waited Annabeth's father and stepmother to return from grocery shopping. While, more accurately, Annabeth was watching the show with rapt attention; while Percy was busy twirling her princess curled hair and occasionally kissing her neck and head.

Annabeth was so caught up in her show that she didn't even realize the mail had come. That was until Percy reminded her.

"Annabeth, mail's here, weren't you expecting a letter from that weird, snotty school? What was it called again? Gallhopper Academy?" Percy mumbled against the top of her head.

"Oh my gods, you're right, how could I forget!?" Annabeth cried as she sprung up from his lap, not even caring that she elbowed Percy in the face.

She dashed to the oak front door, her bare feet making soft padding noises as she ran. She quickly fumbled with the two that the large door housed, quickly throwing the door open. Annabeth then proceeded to sprint down the driveway, bare foot, and wearing only tights and one of Percy's _Goode High School _ sweatshirts, over a gray camisole. From his stance, in the entryway of the front door, Percy saw her fling open the mailbox, grab the thick envelope, that was inside, slam the box shut, and dash up the lawn into the house, locking the door behind her. Annabeth then, jumped over the coach and waved her boyfriend over, still staring at the life changing package.

After a minute of staring and not moving, to the point where it looked like she actually agreed to take a picture with Medusa, Percy couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the letter, ignoring Annabeth's protests, tore it open.

**_Dear Miss Chase,_**

**_It is with our greatest pleasure, that we are able to inform you that, you have indeed been accepted at Gallagher Academy. If you wish to accept the position we would of course, offer a full scholarship to yo-_**

"Annabeth!" Percy happily exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, who had her face in her hands as if expecting horrible new.

"Annie, you got in!" Percy continued, grinning, excited for his Wisegirl.

He then had to cover his ears to muffle the earsplitting squeal of delight emanating from his girlfriend. It was one to match Nico's (of all people, it was the son of Hades) when he found out that Amy and Ricky were getting married on the Secret Life of an American Teenager. And Percy's ears were still ringing from that squeal.

"Oh-Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I have to Iris message Thalia and Clarisse and Piper and Reyna and Hazel and Silena **(Never died in this FF)** to see if they got in. Oh! And Katie, I can't forget Katie!" She continued to blab on and on.

Percy didn't even try and stop her as she went on and on about her plans and how excited she was. He just grinned, looking at her, she was too cute for her own good, when she got excited. He just hoped that when he got home, there would be a letter from Blackthorn for him, waiting. After all, the only thing that could make this better, was if he got in and was able to surprise Annabeth at her new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ Okay, my little reviewers & readers, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Sadly however, I do not own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls.**

One Month Later

3rd Person POV

It wasn't well know, but, Piper Ann McLean was in fact, the daughter of the, very well known, Tristan McLean. So, even if she wasn't one to admit it, she was rich. Now, even if she didn't go flaunting that fact, or trying to buy your friendship, being friends with the child of the love goddess and a billionaire, had some perks. Like the perks of being able to stay in her mansion for extended periods of time and using one of her private limos.

Now, as the female demigods, were traveling to Gallagher Academy in Roseville, Virgina, they got to use a few of these perks; including the lesser known, private jet that Tristan had bought his only daughter, as an apology gift, for working so much.

"Wow, fancy." Annabeth remarked as she boarded the plane with the rest of the girls behind her.

"You're right darling, it really is one classy joint inside hear." Hazel added, looking around in awe at the private, open beautiful cabin, "Thank you so much for inviting me along Piper. You really are a great friend!"

"Ooohhhh, sis this is wonderful! We really must go on some family vacations soon!" Silena said giddily, "Oh Aphrodite, who knew my little sister was so damn loaded!? Oh my gods! Now that I know just _how_ loaded, we can go on shopping sprees! We really do need to get you a new wardrobe. You know I saw this one bikini in Victoria Secret that would wonders to your figure, we'll have Jaso-

"I got to admit McLean, this is one sick private plane, you've got here." Clarisse interrupted , putting an end to her best friend's rants. (To which, everyone shot her a grateful glance.)

"It is really pretty Piper," Katie added, smiling warmly at her, "With all this natural light, you should set up a nice little garden up here, or at least get some nice potted plants."

"Nice place you got here kiddo," Thalia said quickly, rushing to a seat in the back, far away from any windows, "Now, I can't be the only absolutely exhausted, so I am going to just try and take a nap, wake me when we get there."

Her irrational fear of heights was acting up again; which left everyone confused, seeing as they had no clue whatsoever about Thalia's acrophobia.

She lowered herself onto the seat, double and triple checking to make sure that she was absolutely certain she had buckled herself in correctly.

Thalia closed her eyes, she chose to ignore the clatter that the other girls were making as she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the armrests, her knuckles turning white.

_Hey dad, you know, it's Thalia, your daughter, whom you love … and would NEVER EVER blast out of the sky … right!? Anyway, just thought I'd say hey, how's it going just checking up on the old man, getting ready to fly … up in the sky … away from the ground … away from nice, stable, solid things like pine trees, pine trees are good … so yeah I just thought – _

Thump.

Thalia jumped.

"What was that!" she squeaked, trying to keep her voice calm, looking around the cabin.

"That was the plane moving." Annabeth answered, looking over concernedly at her oldest friend.

"Oh, right the plane … moving … we're gonna fly … oh … joy!" Thalia muttered, voice still an octave higher than usual.

_Dad like I was saying earlier— eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

* * *

**A.N/ Okay, you guys probably hate me and I'm sorry. I was seriously considering abandoning this story but today someone favourited it and the knowledge that people read this kept me going. I love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.s. I may not update for a while cause I'm taking the SATs on June 1****st****, did I mention I'm 13, so yeah, gotta study!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ So I'm bored even though I have literally HOURS worth of homework and studying that needs to be done. So of course, I am going to update. Enjoy!**

Finally after one of the longest summers in her memory Cammie could finally be reunited with her three best friends. She along with her friends Liz, Macey, and Bex had near been inseparable the previous year and it was only right that they would be the same that year to.

The dorm room door burst open and Liz came barreling in, her suitcase, which was being pulled by its handle, following haphazardly behind her. Her light blond hair was falling out of her ponytail and her crystal blue eyes were wide. Cammie knew that her eyes were huge and shining from excitement. However to someone else the unruly hair, flailing bag, and huge eyes would be the epitome of someone senile.

Her eyes darted around the room and subconsciously took note of the newly installed lighting ($3,000 dollar LED, special import from Home lance security), before seeing one of her best friends and tackling her in a gigantic hug, one only Liz could give, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Cammie! I haven't seen you forever! Do you even know how bored I was this summer?! INCEDIABLY BORED! I hacked into the CIA 97 times and the MI6 43 times, and there wasn't ANYTHING new! What good is being able to hack into secure government data bases when there isn't anything interesting to find?" Liz prattled on.

Cammie herself just laughed at her friend's antics.

"Come on Lizzy, let's get your clothes packed before Macey comes in and takes up all the extra closet space." She simply stated, still smiling at the comfort and familiarity of having her short friend insistently talk about one subject or another.

"Oh you're so right, you know how many clothes she always tries to bring. She sent me a few emails earlier in the summer telling me how much fun she was having shopping in Paris. You don't think her clothes collection has grown do you? Wait, you don't think she'll try to bring it all do you?" Liz questioned looking horrified at the thought of Macey finding a way to sneak in her entire wardrobe.

Cammie laughed, "Knowing Macey, I'd say yes to both."

She giggled at the look of pure horror that appeared on Liz's face.

"Let's just hope, for everyone's sake that your mom stops her before she can." Liz said her face dark before breaking out into a grin at the absolute silliness of the conversation.

"Oopsie Daisy." Liz called as she turned to bring her suitcase over to her bad and managed to trip over the bag, falling down.

Cammie just shook her head at her friend's antics, going over to help her to her feet and pick up the fallen bag.

"There it is, it wouldn't be out little Lizzy without an Oopsie Daisy." said a slightly mocking, but not unkind voice that spoke with a British accent from the doorway.

Both girls currently inside the room looked up to see the lean figure of Rebecca Baxtor entering the room. Rebecca Baxtor more commonly known of as Bex was another one of the two girls' best friends. She was bi-racial and had long swinging black hair which she currently wore down, curly, and to her mid-back. She stood in front of them smirking with a perfectly fit body and swimmers shoulders that she somehow made work.

She quickly crossed the room and tossed her duffle bag off her shoulder and onto her bed. The rest of her clothes and items had already been brought up seeing as they had already been flown over.

"You have no idea how long that bloody flight was!" she huffed, turning to face her friends and slipping off her black flats that had been pinching her feet the entire flight. The flats nicely accented the knit black skort that she wore with a royal blue v-neck t-shirt.

"It was 9 hours and 15 minutes that is if you're accounting for the time it took to prepare the flight before take-off. Of course, if you're factoring in –"

"Liz! It was a rhetorical question I'm not asking for an actual ruddy answer. I'm too tired for your estimations. We get it your genius mind is practically the dog's bullocks." Bex interrupted snarkily. She did however smile at her friend to let her know that she was only kidding.

In reply Liz stuck her tongue out at the cranky Brit.

Cammie just laughed at her friends antics. She was so excited to have them back at the school, _if only Macey would get there then we'd all be together again_, she thought.

Almost as soon as the thought had crossed her mind the door slammed open and in stomped an extremely grumpy Macey McHenrey. Even looking as ominous and angry as she did, there was no denying that she was immensely beautiful.

Macey wore a hot pink tank-top that on anyone else would have looked slaggish in Bex's eyes; however, Macey just made it made it work so how. She paired this tope with a short jean skirt which Bex wouldn't wear for a million pounds. She wondered how Macey could even walk, she knew she wouldn't be able to for fear of showing off her knickers, let alone use self-defense or any of the other things they were taught at Gallagher Academy. And of course Macey's outfit wasn't complete without her incredibly tall heels and designer hand bag.

"Can't you talk to your mom Cammie? I mean I need my complete wardrobe why can't she see that? I mean, I was only able to bring three pairs of Louis Vuitton heels! ONLY THREE PAIRS! We _need_ to fix this!" Macey ranted, scowling and lugging three gigantic designer suit cases behind her.

"Mace, you know I love you but really why would you need any more bags, you already have three huge suitcases?!" Cammie asked, eyeing the suitcases at hand.

"Darling, I'm still wondering how you can even survive with your limited closet and only three? Honey, I never leave with less than five, the others are down stairs I need to make a second trip." Macey answered, looking at Cammie.

Cammie and the other girls wanted to add more but chose not to, they knew that trying to talk to Macey about her extensive packing would be futile.

"By the way Cam, your mom wants to talk to us, any idea what that could be about?" Macey added off handedly.

"No … no clue." Cammie answered, frowning slightly.

**A.N/ So yeah … I know I said that I wouldn't update for a while but I felt like it. And I knew you guys wouldn't object to another update. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE GETTING REVIEW THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ Sorry, It's been so long since I've updated and sorry that this chapter won't be much but it'll set the plot ball rolling.**

* * *

**[Operatives]:** Agent Morgan, Agent Sutton, Agent Baxtor, Agent McHernry, Agent Goode

**[Objective]:** Study the provided information and gather more about the newly arriving 'students'. Gain the trust and friendship of these students to acquire information of their plans.

**[Summary]:** The following people have caused problems with the government and country in multiple ways. There is also a shadow of suspicion that follows them in the shape of a mystery as to where they disappear to in the summer months and how dyslexic children became experts in speaking Greek. We have reason to believe that they are a threat to national security and there is a possibility that they could either be terrorists, working for the Circle of Cavan, or both. We have accepted them into our school and they believe that they will attend here as students. They are really being brought close only for you to observe easier. It is believed that they have the help of a few males. You will be provided with the information for the males and with the help of Agent Goode, gain more information on them also.

**[The Targets]: **

Annabeth Miranda Chase: Daughter of Fredrick Chase though she has no recorded mother. She has been kicked out of 3 schools though has an I.Q. of 150. It was said that she was 'homeschooled' between the ages of 7 and 14 though there was a missing persons report filed at the 7 and there was no report she returned until 5 years later, using that we have reason to believe that she wasn't even living at home during those times. As for where she went, we come up blank. At age 14 she began to attend a private school in New York City on scholarship. She has won numerous awards in architecture. Her current age is 17.

Thalia Leila Grace: She is supposed to be dead. If she were alive she would be 22, not high school age. Her mother was Roxanne Grace, a TV actress and alcoholic who went to rehab only to die later in a drinking and driving accident. She has no recorded father. She has no school records from over the age of 12. But, from what we found she had dyslexia and ADHD.

Hazel Levesque: We believe that she is using a fake name. The only other recorded Hazel Levesque died in 1942 in a cave-in in Alaska.

Clarrise Eve LaRue: She was kicked out of 12 schools for fighting. She fought with teachers, students, bus drivers, janitors, everyone. Her mom was a military general named Amy LaRue who died in battle when Clarrise was 11. She has no father. After her mother died she disappeared off the face of the Earth, until now. Now aged 18.

Katherine Violet Garner: Katherine is the daughter of Michael Garner. She has no recorded mother. He father runs an extremely successful florist business. She also had dyslexia and ADHD but held an average school record until she 'became homeschooled' at the age of 13.

Silena Jacqueline Bearugaurd:  This girl is the daughter of an expensive chocolate company owner by the name Joshua Bearugaurd. She has no mother. She 'was sent to boarding school' at the age of 11. Though the 'school' mentioned by her father does not exist.

Piper Venus McLean: She is the daughter of the actor Tristan McLean. She was born and raised in Malibu and in interviews Tristan says her mother left after she was born. But if that were true we would have a birth certificate. She has done 3 modeling jobs per her dad's request. She has been kicked out of 10 schools and had always been a delinquent. One time she took a BMW for a joy ride.

**[We are positive that all of the girls previously mentioned will be here. We are unsure of how many of the following males you will encounter.]**

Perseus Andrew Jackson: He is the son of Sally Anne Jackson who works at a candy store but had a small art career producing a set of sculpture called 'the Poker Players'. He has no recorded dad. He has been kicked out of 7 schools. He was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. Was 'kidnapped' when he was 12 but we suspect he was in on the operation. We also suspect he was at the Empire State Building during the big storm. Based on the evidence, debris, and bodies we suspect something happened there that night that we don't know about.

Jason Shane Grace: The brother of Thalia Grace. He was reported missing from a camping trip at the age of two.

Nico Edward DiAngelo: Again we suspect a faux name. The last Nico DiAngelo that was born, was born in the late 1930's.

Travis Dylan Stoll:↓

Conner Ken Stoll: Brothers, though often mistaken to be identical twins. Travis is a years older. Their mom is Emily Stoll, a tour guide in New York City. They have no reported dad. They have both been charged with theft and vandalism. They were both taken out of school at 13 for 'homeschooling'.

Charles Jacob Beckondorf: He is the only son of Kelly Beckondorf, an inventor from Chicago. Again, he has no recorded father. He ran away at 10 years old and his mother filed a missing persons report. But 2 weeks later sent in a letter proclaiming that she was pulling him out of school and homeschooling him. He's been homeschooled ever since.

Leo Marcus Valdez: He was the only child of Esmeralda Valdez a mechanic. She passed away in a shop fire when Leo was 7 years old. He has no father and no other recorded family. Since then he'd been in and out of different foster homes. He always tried to run away. Then his foster family sent him to wilderness school. He disappeared on a class trip.

Christopher Cory Rodriguez: He is the son of Cynthia Rodriguez. Cynthia was a thief who was arrested multiple times for robbery. When Christopher was 10 she was arrested for Auto Thievery, Christopher was in the car. She was put in jail and social services took him away. He ran away before he arrived at his new home. He was never seen again.

Frank Kevin Zhang: He has no father and is the son of Emily Zhang, a Canadian Army general who was killed about a year ago. His legal guardian is his grandmother Mei Zhang. Neither Frank nor his grandmother has been heard from in 5 months.

**[Additional]: **Get to know your target and gather information. The targets will be arriving tomorrow at 1400 hours. They will be rooming in the two rooms on either side of your room. Agent Goode will be arriving tomorrow with any of the males that will be included.

Remember your mission.

-Operation Organizer, Rachel Morgan

* * *

**A.N/ I know, I know, filler chapter and it wasn't exciting but I wanted to get something out. I got my SAT score back, 1560 L, I wanted at least an 1800 … but oh well, I'll take them again in 4 years. Just so you know IT'S SWIM SEASON! And I have practice practically every day so I'm not sure when I'll get around to again.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I LOVE THEM AND THEY MAKE MY DAY! **

**Love you guys, Jacquie**


	5. Author's note (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME)

**A.N./ Okay, you lot are probably going to hate me and/or be planning my death right now.**

**I want to start off with, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**This month has been ... hectic. I had swim team, swim championships, 2 of my friends' birthdays (one tonight), I've been teaching myself a new language, dealing with some issues, and yes, I'll admit to wasting time on tumblr. **

**I am lost as to what direction I want this story to go in. But I really don't want to abandon this, especially with so many loyal readers. So over the weekend I want you all to PM me with what you want to happen in the story and while on vacation (i leave the 1st get back the 15th) I will try and write 3 chapters. **

**Again, I'm sorry and I can't count how many times I've opened up the word file 'GG chap. 5' and just sat there staring at it. But I would love your opinions and make sure to PM me. Even if it's not a plot and just a scene you want to see, I'll try and write it!**

**Hope to hear from you soon and I love you guys to death,**

**Jacquie **


End file.
